Inuyasha presents Beauty and the Beast,
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: Yes, it will be a twist with Beauty and the Beast and Inuyasha! Selfish, spoiled, illtempered halfdemon named Inuyasha is turned into a full demon by Kikyo! Can Kagome break the spell?
1. The Prologue

Inuyasha presents, "Beauty and the Beast,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Beauty and the Beast," or Inuyasha. Don't sue me please!

**

* * *

**

TheInuyasha castcomes out and I hand them their scripts. "Okay, people!" I shouted. "Places! All your lines are highlighted!" Kagome was happy because she got the part she wanted to be. "Yay! I get to be Belle! Yay!" she said happily. "What did you get, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sulked. "I got to play the damn beast." he muttered.

"Because you have a very bad temper!" Sango reminded him, who got to be the featherduster. "Did you get all get your parts?" I called, as I clapped to signal them. "Okay, follow me." As I lead them to the studio, Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder. "By the way, if I'm the beast, and Kagome is Belle, and Sango is the featherduster, then who the hell is playing Gaston?" I pointed to Koga, the wolf-demon.  
"Oh, no! Not that mangy wolf, Koga!" moaned Inuyasha.

Okay, here are your parts, people:

Belle...Kagome  
Beast...Inuyasha  
Gaston...Koga  
Lumiere...Miroku  
Cogsworth...Shippo  
Chip (the cup)...Sota  
Phillipines...Kirara  
Maurice (Belle's father)...Kagome's grandfather  
Bookseller...Ayumi  
LeFou...Jaken  
Wardrobe...Mayu  
Stove...Hojo  
Beggar...Kaede  
Enchantress...Kikyo  
Gaston's 3 fan girls...Kagura, Kanna, and Ayami.  
FeatherDuster...Sango  
Narrator...Hojo  
Mrs. Potts...Kagome's mother  
Other Characters...Satoru, Hiten, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Big Villager, Koga's wolves, Beta Wolf, Alpha Wolf, Rin,  
Monsier D'Arque...Naraku

"All right, now that everyone's got their part, it's time to proceed to the studio." I instructed.

Chapter 1-Prologue

* * *

Hojo walked out on stage and began the story. "Once upon a time, in feudal Japan," Hojo began. "a half-demon lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the half-demon was spoiled, selfish and unkind." Hojo walked to the side of the stage as the curtain opened to reveal the "entrance" to the castle.

"Then one winter's night, an old woman came and offered him a rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold." Hojo went on. Kaede walked onto the stage and knocked on the door, and Inuyasha answered it. "Yeah, who is this?" snorted Inuyasha. "And what the hell do you want?"

"Please accept this beautiful rose in return for shelter from the dreaded, bitter cold, ..." said Kaede, as she took out a beautiful red rose.

"Repulsed by her haggered appeared appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away." said Hojo.

"GO ON! Get out of here, you ugly old hag! I don't want your stupid smelly old flower! What kind of gift is that suit for a prince anyway? Get lost, you stupid, dumb, ugly, old hag!" shouted Inuyasha, coldly as he booted her off his doorsteps. "AND TAKE YOUR SMELLY OLD ROSE!" And he slammed the door.  
A few seconds later, Inuyasha heard knocking on his door again. "Now what?" he muttered. "It better not be that ugly old hag with that weed!" And he opened the door to see Kaede on the doorsteps-again. "YOU AGAIN? Get out of here!" he shouted.

"But she warned him not to be decieved by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful priestress." said Hojo, as he went on.

"Do not be decieved by appearances, for beauty is found within." said Kadae. Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right, you dumb old hag! Now get out of here and never come back ever again! Do you hear me? I hate your ugly, old face and that stupid damn flower, you old fart!" and once more, he shoved her out the door. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and a puff of smoke on stage, and Kadae walked off the stage and Kikyo appeared on the stage in her place as the enchantress. "WHAT IN THE HELL!" yelled Inuyasha. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU OLD...hag?" Inuyasha stared into the eyes of an angered Kikyo who had her magic wand out and was ready to punish Inuyasha for his cruelty.

"The half-demon tried to apoligize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous full-demon and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the full-demon concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world." Hojo continued.

"No, wait! Please forgive me! Please! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha pleaded as he whipped up some crocodile tears. "It is too late to apologize for I had seen there is no love in your heart! And as punishment you shall live as a full-demonand a powerful spell will be placed on the castle and all who live there!" shouted Kikyo, waving her wand around. Sure enough, there was another puff of smoke and a blinding flash of light. "NOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha as white hair began to grow eleven inches on his body, and his eyes turned red, and he was growing a tail, and a large mark appeared on his face. Inuyasha ran into the enchanted castle to put on his "Beast" cape.  
The scenery began to change to the inside of the enchanted castle, and there is Inuyasha who is now a full demon and he is wearing a "Beast" cape and he shredded up all of his portraits of himself as a half-demon, and curled to the corner to mourn. "DAMN IT!" he muttered to himself.

"The rose she offered was indeed an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, then he would be doomed to remain afull-demon for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a full-demon?" Hojo finished.

"AAAANND CUT!" I shouted."Okay, people! That was beautiful, it's time to take a break!"

Hi! I hope you liked it! Please review, and I hope to see you all soon!


	2. Belle part 1

Inuyasha presents, "Beauty and the Beast,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Beauty and the Beast," or "Inuyasha". Don't sue me please!

* * *

WOW! Thank you for the sweet reviews! You are too kind! sniff! Okay, here's chapter two! 

Belle...Kagome  
Beast...Inuyasha  
Gaston...Koga  
Lumiere...Miroku  
Cogsworth...Shippo  
Chip (the cup)...Sota  
Phillipe...Kirara  
Maurice (Belle's father)...Grandpa Higarashi  
Bookseller...Ayumi  
LeFou...Jaken  
Wardrobe...Mayu  
Stove...Hojo  
Gaston's 3 fan girls...Kagura, Kanna, and Ayami.  
FeatherDuster...Sango  
Mrs. Potts...Mrs. Higarashi  
Monsier D'Arque...Naraku  
Other Characters...Satoru, Hiten, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Big Villager, Koga's wolves, Beta Wolf, Alpha Wolf, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Princess Kaguya,

**

* * *

**

"Okay, break's over, everyone!" I called, as I led everyone back to the movie studio. "GODDAMN IT! I DIDN'T FINISH MY NOODLES!" complained Inuyasha. "Sorry, Inuyasha, break's over." said Shippo. "Oh, shut up, you little brat." Inuyasha growled, as he attempted to lash out on him, but was subdued by the word, "sit!" from Kagome. "It's time for another scene! Places everybody!" Hiten, Satoru, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Big Villager, Koga's wolves, Beta wolf, Alpha wolf, Rin,and Sesshomaru walked into the studio. Kagome is in her dressing room changing into her Belle costume. "HURRY IT UP, YOU STUPID GIRL!" shouted Inuyasha.

(Don't worry, Satoru, your insurance policy will cover everything if anything happened to you)

**Chapter 2 Belle ( part 1)

* * *

**

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" I screamed from my director's chair, and the whole entire studio lit up and we could see the front of Belle's house, and Kagome emerged from the front door and hopped on her bikeand began her ride into town,with a basket onone of the handlebars, and she began to sing:

_"Busy town, it's a quiet village,  
Everyday, like the one before,  
Busy town, full of busy people,  
waking up to say..."_

Suddenly, all the windows of the other houses bursted open and the people began to greet the day.

"Konni!" shouted Satoru.

"Chiwa!" shouted Ginten.

"Konni!" shouted Manten.

"Konni!" shouted Sesshomaru.

"Chiwa!" shouted Rin.

_"There goes the baker with his tray like always," _sang Kagome as Manten passed by her with a tray full of bread in his arms_.  
"The same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev'ry morning that we same...since the morning that we came...to this poor provincial town..."_

_"Good morning, Kagome!"_ shouted Manten. Kagome jumped overto the bakery_."Good morning, sir!"_ shouted Kagome, as she waved. Manten sniggered. _"Where are you off to?"_ he asked her. _"The bookshop! I've finished this wonderful story, about a girl and a demon..."_ Manten rudely ignored her. _"That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"_ he yelled to Ginten who was close by.

_"Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question."_ sang Satoru and Rin. _"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

_"Never part of any crowd." _sang Sesshomaru.

_" 'Cause her head's up on some cloud."_ sang Manten.

_"No denying she's a funny girl, Kagome,"_ said Satoru and Rin.

_"Konnichiwa!"_ sang Sesshomaru.

_"Good day!"_ sang Satoru.

_"How is your family?"_ sang Sesshomaru.

_"Konnichiwa!"_sang Manten.

_"Good day!"_ sang Satoru.

_"How is your wife?"_ sang Hiten.

_Princess Kaguya,_ smacked Satoru on the head with fresh salmon.

_"I need...six eggs!"_ shouted Rin to her 'husband' Kohaku.

_"That's too expensive!"_ said Kohaku.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_ sang Kagome as shehopped offof her bike, took the book with her,and skipped into the bookshop.

_"Ah, Kagome."_ Ayumi greeted Kagome with a nice, friendly smile.

_"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed."_ smiled Kagome as she handed the book to Ayumi.

_"Finished already?"_ asked Ayumi.

_"Oh, I couldn't put it down._ Have you got anything new?" asked Kagome as she climbed the ladder to get a book.

_"Not since yesterday."_ chucked Ayumi.

_"That's all right. I'll borrow...this one!"_ smiled Kagome as she pulled a book from the shelf.

_"T-that one? But you've read it twice!"_ exclaimed Ayumi.

_"Well it's my favorite!"_ Kagome explained, as she began to stroll the ladder as it rolled towards the end of the bookcase. _"Ancient legends,traveling through time, daring fights between good and evil, magic curses, and a half-demon!"_

_"If you like it that much, it's yours."_ smiled Ayumi.

_"B-b-but "_ Kagome started.

_"I insist,"_ smiled Ayumi, shooing her away.

_"Well thank you. Thank you very much."_ said Kagome as Satoru, Rin,and Ginten who were looking in the window turned to her and began to sing, _"Look there she goes...that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she feels okay?"_

"_With a dreamy far-off look,"_ sang Kohaku.

_"And her nose stuck in a book,"_ sang Hiten.

_"With a puzzle to the rest of us is Kagome."_ sang Kohaku, Hiten, Rin, Satoru, and Giten in unison as they watched her.

Kagome sat by the fountain, as she began to sing to the sheep. Sesshomaru is an unhappy woman in the background, washing clothes by the fountain and then he leaves._ "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see..."_ sang Kagome as the sheep played by Satoru, Rin, and Manten gathered. _"Here's where she meets Prince Charming..."_ Manten, who was hungry munched on the corner of the page. Kagome shook her finger in a "bad-sheep-don't-eat-the-page," way and resumed singing. _"But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter three."_ and then she turned the page to a random chapter.

Ginten, who was now dressed like a woman in a hat shop was trying on some random hats. "Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty.'" he sang in a really high-pitched voice. _"Her looks have got I must say!"  
"But behind the fair facade."_ sang Sesshomaru, who was now the hat seller, holding up the mirror to his nose._ "I'm afraid she's rather odd...very different from the rest of us..."_

_"She's nothing like the rest of us...Yes different from the rest of us is Kagome."_ they sang in a unison.

Suddenly, a wild demon with a shikon jewel on its back came running, and here is Koga the wolf demon,leaping out the bushes and pulling out a sphere, he aimed it at the demon and killed the charging demon, and Jaken, ran over towards Koga. _"Wow, you didn't miss an aim, Koga! You're the_ _greatest wolf demon in the world!"_ he smiled._ "I know!"_ said Koga with pride.  
_"Huh, no beast or demon alive stands stands a chance against you!"_ said Jaken.

_"It's true, Jaken, and I've got my sight set on that one!"_ said Koga as he pointed to Kagome who was walking toward town.

_"The wiseman's granddaughter?"_ Jaken shouted.

_"That's right! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"_ Koga determined. _"But she's-"_ Jaken began.

_"The most beautiful girl in town!"_ Koga interrupted.

_"I know-"_ Jaken began but Koga interrupted him again.

_"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"_ asked Koga. _"Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean..."_ Jaken stuttered.

_"From the moment when I met her saw her, she was gorgeous to my dismay, here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me."_ Koga sang ina mirror as he stared at himself when he suddenly notices Kagome had passed by him and ran after her.

_"So I'm making plans to marry Kagome..."_

As Koga ran by, we got a real close up at the three bimbettes, Koga's fan club played by Ayami, Kanna and Yura. Yura was wearing thebright, sparkling, red dress, Kanna is wearing the yellow one and Ayami is wearing the green one.

_"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Ah, Koga-san, Oh, he's so cute...be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing...he's such a tall, dark, strong and mighty brute!"_ they sang in a unison, and then they fainted.

Kagome pedaled through the people in town. Well, I wouldn't call it a crowd since there's just Satoru, Rin, Princess Kaguya, Sesshomaru, Ginten, Hiten, Manten, Kohaku. But anyway, Koga stuggled throught the crowd to try to keep up with Kagome.

_"Konnichiwa!"_ shouted Rin.

_"Pardon!"_ said Koga as he pushed through Manten and Satoru.

_"Good day!"_ said Princess Kaguya.

"What's this!" shouted Kohaku.

_"You call this bacon!"_ shouted Ginten.

_"What lovely grapes!"_ said Sesshomaru.

_"Some cheese!"_ said Rin.

_"Ten yards!"_ said Manten.

_"One pound."_ said Rin.

_"Excuse me,"_ said Koga, as he pushed through Princess Kaguya and Kohaku.

_"I'll get the knife!"_ said Ginten.

_"Please let me through!"_ said Koga.

_"This bread!"_ said Satoru.

_"They smell!"_ said Sesshomaru.

_"Madame's mistaken!"_ Kohaku said.

_"This must be more than this provincial life!"_ sang Kagome as she pedaled along down the road.

_"Just watch I will have Kagome for my wife!"_ sang Koga.

Everybody in town gathered around Koga and surrounded him so he couldn't get through, so Koga had to climb onto roof to roof to get to her.

"_Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special...and so much to her own dismay...it's a pity and a sin...she doesn't quite fit in!"_ they sang in a unison.

_"But she really is a funny girl..."_ Satoru, Rin and Ginten sang.

_"A beauty but a funny girl..."_ Sesshomaru, Princess Kaguya, Kohaku, and Manten sang together.

_"She really is a funny girl...Kagome!"_ they all sang in a unison.

"_Konni! Chiwa! Konni! Konni! Chiwa!"_ they finished and everybody left.


	3. Belle part 2

Inuyasha presents, "Beauty and the Beast,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Beauty and the Beast," or "Inuyasha". Don't sue me please!

* * *

WOW! Thank you for the sweet reviews! You are too kind! sniff! Okay, here's chapter three! 

Belle...Kagome  
Beast...Inuyasha  
Gaston...Koga  
Lumiere...Miroku  
Cogsworth...Shippo  
Chip (the cup)...Sota  
Phillipe...Kirara  
Maurice (Belle's father)...Grandpa Higarashi  
Bookseller...Ayumi  
LeFou...Jaken  
Wardrobe...Mayu  
Stove...Hojo  
Gaston's 3 fan girls...Kagura, Kanna, and Ayami.  
FeatherDuster...Sango  
Mrs. Potts...Mrs. Higarashi  
Other Characters...Satoru, Hiten, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Big Villager, Koga's wolves, Beta Wolf, Alpha Wolf, Naraku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Princess Kaguya, Mistress Centipede,

**

* * *

**

"Okay, break's over, everyone!" I called, as I led everyone back to the movie studio. Kagome got her Belle outfit back on, and she walked towards the scene and Koga followed her. "Here are your props, Kagome." I told her as I gave her the book and the basket. "Oh, thank you very much." she smiled.

**Chapter 3 Belle ( part 2)

* * *

**

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" I screamed from my director's chair

Kagome was walking by as Koga jumped in front of her. "Ah, konnichiwa, Kagome!" he said. "Konnichiwa, Koga." said Kagome, as Koga rudely snatched the book away from her. "Excuse me, Koga, may I have my book back please?" she asked. "How can you read this crap?" scoffed Koga. "There aren't any pictures!" Kagome stared at Koga and told him. "Well, people use their imaginations..."

"Kagome, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Koga said and shoved the book into the mud, "and paid attention to more important things...like me!" Koga touched Kagome's arm.

"The whole town's talking about it," Koga explained. Ayami, Kagura and Kanna, whowere looking on, sighed. Kagome scooped up the book from the mud and cleaned it off.

"It's not right for a girl like you to read," Koga said.

"But I have a book repo..." Kagome began.

"Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking, and losing her mind and stuff..." Koga interrupted.

"Koga, you are positively primeval," Kagome said.

"Why thank you, Kagome. Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the caveand have a look at my trophies," Koga said with his arm around Kagome.

"How about not," Kagome says and pulls away from Koga.

"What's wrong with her?"Ayami asked.

"She's crazy!" Kanna exclaimed.

"He's gorgeous!" Kagura gawked, referring to Koga.

"Please, Koga. I can't. I have to get home and help my grandfather." said Kagome.

Jaken appeared out of nowhere. "Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" he exclaimed. He and Koga burst out laughing.

"Don't you DARE talk about my grandfather that way!" Kagome scolded.

"Yeah, don't talk about her grandfather that way!" Koga said as he conked Jaken on the head.

"My grandfather's not crazy! He's a wise man! Just wait and see!" Kagome said.

Suddenly, an explosion is heard coming from the background. Koga and Jaken continue laughing hysterically, while Kagome ran home.

Kagome rushed home and descended into the basement.

**Inside Belle's home:**

"Grandpa?"she asked.

"How on earth did that happen? Goddamnit!" Grandpa Higarashi said and he tried to pull the barrel off his waist. As he pulled it off, his pants accidentally came off as well.

"Are you all right, Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"Grandpa Higarashisaid as he kicked the machine.

"You always say that," Kagome said.

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted in frustration.

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." smiled Kagome.

"Hmmmph!"Grandpa Higarashi pouted.

"...and become a world famous wiseman!" Kagome said.

"You really believe that?"Grandpa Higarashi asked.

"I always have," Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!"Grandpa Higarashi exclaimed as he slid under the machine. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book,"Kagome says, handing Grandpa Higarashi a tool from the toolbox. "Grandpa, do you think I'm odd?" Kagome asked.

"My granddaughter? Odd?" Grandpa Higarashi asked as he appeared from under machine with a bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if I know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here," sighed Kagome. "I mean, there's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Koga? He's a handsome fellow!" Grandpa Higarashi said.

" He's handsome all right...but he's rude and conceited and… Grandpa, he's not for me" sighed Kagome.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us," Grandpa Higarashi said and came out from under the machine. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." He presses the button that starts the machine. It whirred and chopped wood, just as it should.

"It works!" Kagome exclaimed, as she clasped her hands.

"It does? It does!" Grandpa Higarashi exclaimed happily and ducked an incoming block of wood.

"You did it! You really did it!"Kagome exclaimed and also dodged an incoming block of wood.

"Hitch up Kirara, girl. I'm off to the fair!" he said as a log struck him in the head, knocking him out.

**Later in the day…**

"Sayonara, Grandpa! Good luck!" Kagome said, waving goodbye as Grandpa Higarashi rode off with his machine.

"Sayonara, Kagome, and take care while I'm gone!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted and left.

Grandpa Higarashi and his horse, Phillipe, who is being played by Kirara in a bigger form, continued on their journey until they became lost.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute,"Grandpa Higarashi said, lifting his lantern to illuminate a sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia. "Let's go this way!"Grandpa Higarashi said, referring to the path on the right.

Kirara looked to the right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, and began to go left.

"Come on, Kirara! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted and they continued through the dark. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Kirara? We'd better turn around...and...Whoa...whoa girl, whoa Kirara. Oh, oh! Look out!"

A swarm of bats flew out of a tree, and Kirara ran through the forest avoiding everything until she almost ran over the edge of a cliff.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good girl, good girl. That's good, that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." Grandpa Higarashi said.

Kirara finally bucked him off.

"Kirara!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

Terrified, Kirara ran away, leaving Grandpa Higarashi on the edge of the cliff.

"Kirara? Oh no!"Grandpa Higarashi said as he looked up and sees a pack of Koga's wolves, Alpha wolf and Beta wolf, growling at him. Grandpa Higarashi ran away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbled down a hill, and landed at the gate of a castle. He grabbed the locked gate and tried to shake it open.

"Help! Is someone there?"Grandpa Higarashi asked as the gate opened, and he ran in. He slammed the gate in the faces of the wolves..

Grandpa Higarashi left his hat on the ground as the rain began to fall and runs up to the castle and banged on the door. It creaked open and he entered, cautiously.

"Hello? Hello?" he asked.

**Inside the enchanted castle:**

Miroku, who was transforned into a candle,was barely whispering. "Poor fellow must have lost his way inthe woods."

Shippo, who was transformed into a clock,was also whispering. "Keep quiet, you idiot! Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" Grandpa Higarashi asked.

"Not a word, Miroku. Not one word!" Shippo whispered to Miroku.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my rideand I need a place to stay for the night…"Grandpa Higarashi said blindly into the darkness.

"Oh Shippo, be reasonable." said Miroku.

"Shush shush shhhhh, you idiot!"Shippohissed and put a hand over Miroku's mouth, who promptly proceeded to touch his lit candle hand to Shippo's hand.

"Of course, my good man, you're welcome here," said Miroku.

Grandpa Higarashi looked around in confusion. "Who said that?" he asked and picked up a candlestick for light, not realizing that it was Miroku.

Miroku tapped him on the shoulder. "Over here, my good man!"

Miroku spunaround, pulling Miroku to the other side. "Where?" he asked.

Miroku tapped Grandpa Higarashion the side of the head.Grandpa Higarashi looked at Miroku. "Konnichiwa!" Miroku greeted.

"Oh!" Grandpa Higarashi wasstartled and dropped Miroku onto the floor. "Incredible!"

Shippohopped over to Miroku. "Well, now you've done it, Miroku. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh! You big idiot!" Shippo shouted.Grandpa Higarashi immediately picked up Shippo.

"How is this accomplished?"Grandpa Higarashiaskedas hefiddled with Shippo.

"HEY, YOU! Put me down! At once!" Shippo shouted.Grandpa Higarashi tickled the bottoms of Shippo's feet and Shippo laughed.Grandpa Higarashi wound the spring on the back of Shippo's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands.

Grandpa Higarashiopened the front of Shippo and began to play with his pendulum.Shippo slammed the door shut on his finger. "Sir, close that at once, do you mind!" Shippo shouted.

"I beg your pardon; it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...I mean...aah aah aah-chooo!"Grandpa Higarashisaid and sneezed all over poor Shippo.

Shippowiped his face off using his clock hands in a very old-fashioned windshield wiper manner. Grandpa Higarashi sniffled, indicating the cold he had caught from being out in the rain.

"Oh, you're soaked to the bone, my good man. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Miroku said.

"Thank you."Grandpa Higarashi thanked Miroku and the two of them headed towards the den, with Shippo running after them.

"No, no, no, Lord Inuyasha will slaughter us all if he finds a stranger in here!" Shippo gasped. Little did they know, Inuyasha was watching everything from an overhead walkway, and rushed off as the trio entered the den.

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" Shippo shouted and tries to grasp the end of Grandpa Higarashi's cloak. He tumbles down the steps.Grandpa Higarashitook a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire. "Oh no, not Lord Inuyasha's chair Anything but the master's chair, please! He's going to kill us!" Shippowhimpered in fear. A footstool, rushed past, barking up a storm. "I don't see this, I don't see this!" Shippo shouted.

"Well, hello there, boy," Grandpa Higarashi said as the animatromic footstool ran up to him and propped himself up under Grandpa Higarashi's feet. An animatromic coat rack, entered and removed his cloak. "What service!"Grandpa Higarashi said, astonished by the animatromic moving furniture.

"All right, this has gone far enough. Did you forget who's in charge here, and-" Shippo began to say but was cut off when he was run over by the old-fashioned Indy Car sounding teacart of Mrs. Potts, played by Mrs. Higarashi.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time," Mrs. Higarashi said and poured tea on top of Sota, who is playing Chip the cup. Sota then jumped onto Grandpa Higarashi's hand.

Shippo, who was lying face down on the carpet, said, "No! No tea, no tea!"

"Ha ha… His moustache tickles, mother…" Sota squeals.

Grandpa Higarashi was startled by the 'talking' cup. "Oh! Konnichiwa!"

Suddenly, the door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing Miroku's candle flames and the fire in the fireplace. The frightened little Shippo dove for cover under the carpet. Mrs. Higarashi began to shake in fear.

Sota jumped back onto the tea cart and took refuge from behind his mother. "Uh oh!" he said.

Inuyasha entered, and we see him as a blood-thirsty, merciless full demon! He looks around in the darkness. "I smell a stranger in here," he growled.

Miroku re-lit his flames. "Lord Inuyasha, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods an he was cold and wet..." Miroku tried to explain.

However, Miroku's last sentence is drowned out by a very loud growl made by Inuyasha,  
which puts out his flames once again. Miroku looked down, dejected.

Shippo came out from under the rug. "Lord Inuyasha, sir, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! It was that idiot's idea. Please listen to me..." he said very quickly.

Grandpa Higarashi looked to one side of the chair, then to the other and saw Inuyasha.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha demanded.

Grandpa Higarashi is scared and terribly, badly frightened by the blood-thirsty Inuyasha and backed away from him, who is advancing on him. "I was lost in the woods and..." he tries to explain and stared at him.

Inuyasha advanced on him and overshadowed him. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" he roared.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…"Grandpa Higarashi stuttered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" Inuyasha asked ferociously.

Grandpa Higarashi cowered under Inuyasha's shadow. "N-noth-nothing!" he stutters and turned to leave.

Inuyasharaced around him and blockd the entrance with surprising speed. "SO, YOU'VE COME TO STARE AT THE DEMON, HUH?" he asked angrily.

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay," Grandpa Higarashi pleaded.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY, YOU FEEBLE, MANGY OLD GEEZER! " Inuyasha exclaimed and picked up Grandpa Higarashi and dragged him out of the room and slammed the door, plunging the den, along with Shippo, Miroku, Mrs. Higarashi and Sota into the darkness.

**Belle's home:**

"Heh! Oh boy! Kagome's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Koga?"Jaken asked.

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" Koga shouted triumphantally.

Koga let go of a branch, which swung back and hit Jaken in the mouth. Koga turned to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of Kagome's cottage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl," Koga said as a joke.

Sesshomaru, Satoru,Ginten, and Manten laughed heartily,but Kanna, Ayami, and Kagura were crying hysterically.

"Now, you Jaken. When Kagomeand I come out that door-" Koga said butwas interrupted by Jaken.

"Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band," Jaken said.

Jaken turned and began directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." Koga slammed a baritone over his head.

"Not yet, you idiot! " Koga shouted.

"Gomen," Jaken said from inside the instrument.

**Inside of Kagome's Cottage:**

Kagome was sitting in a chair and reading her new book. Therewas a knock at the door.She put the book down and walks to the door. She reached up and pulled down a viewing device. He peeked through and saw an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Koga. She groaned, and pushed the door open.

"Koga, what a pleasant...surprise," Kagome said.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Kagome, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true," he said.

"What do you know about my dreams, Kagome?" Kagome asked.

"Plenty. Here, picture this," Koga said and plopped down in the chair and props his swamp-covered feet up on Kagome's book. Kagome glares at him. Koga began to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his .

"A rustic hunting cave, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the wolves," Koga said and lookeddreamily at Kagome.

Kagome looked positively disgusted. Koga got up next to herface. "We'll have six or seven," Koga said.

"Wolves?" Kagome asked.

"No, Kagome! Strapping boys, like me!" Koga said and punched his chest.

"Imagine that," Kagome said and picked up her book, cleaned it, placed a bookmark in it, and put it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Koga asked as he walked closer to Kagome.

"Let me think..."Kagome said, trying to avoid Koga as possible as she could.

Koga cornered Kagome. "You, Kagome!" Koga said.

Kagome ducked under Koga's arms. "Koga, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say…" Kagome said.

Koga walked towards her, and pushed chairs and things out of the way until he reachedKagome and trappedher against the door. "Say you'll marry me."

Kagome reached for the doorknob. "I'm sorry, Koga, but...I just don't deserve you…"

Kagome said and twisted the knob and the door opened outward. Kagome ducked under Koga as he flew out the door and into the mud. The wedding band began to play "Here Comes the Bride."

Kagome threw Koga's boots out of the door and slammed the door shut. Jaken, who was directing the band looked downand saw Koga's legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head, sticking up.Jaken cut off the band, and Koga'shead popped up, with a pig ontop of him. He tilted his head, and the pig slid down his back.

"So, how'd it go?" Jaken asked.

Koga picked up Jaken by the neck. "I'll have Kagome for my wife, make no mistake about that!"said Koga, ashe tossed Jaken into the mud.

"Touchy!"Jaken exclaimed.The pig grunted in agreement.

Koga walked off, dejected, and once again we see Kagome's cottage. Kagome poked her head out the door. A bunch of chickens are on the porch.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked the animatromic chickens. "Good. Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…"

_"Madame Koga, can't you just see it…"_Kagome sang and put a bandana over her head. _"Madame Koga, his little wife…" _she sang and kicked a bucket of chicken food and took the bandana off.

The chickens happily ate the chicken food. _"No sir, sorry, I guarantee it… I want much more than this provincial life..."_

Kagome ran off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

_"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere… I want it more than I can tell… And for once it might be grand… To have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned…"_ Kagome sang in a sweet voice.

Kirara ran into the open field. Kagome looked at her, and raised an eyebrow because Grandpa Higarashi wasn't with her.

"Kirara, what are you doing here? Where's Grandpa? Where is he, Kirara?  
What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We have to find him, you have to take me to him!" Kagome said as she unhitched the wagon from Kirara and they went off to the dark castle.

**Dark forest:**

"What is this place?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the great castle.

Kirara panicked and began to buck as if something was scaring her. Kagome tried to dismount the horse butwas thrown off and lands on her behind..

"Kirara! Steady!"Kagome shouted at Kirara and entered the gate. She saw Grandpa Higarashi's hat on the ground and ran to it and picked it up. "Grandpa," she said softly.

**Inside the castle:**

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in Lord Inuyasha's chair, pet the pooch…" Shippo said sarcastically.

"I was trying to be hospitable," Miroku said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kagome walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Grandpa? Grandpa, are you here?" Kagome asked.

Kagome ascended the grand staircase and searched for her grandfather.

We suddenly see the kitchen where Mrs. Higarshi was standing next to a tub of hot water as her son, Sota was hopping into the kitchen.

"Momma. There's a girl in the castle!" said Sota.

"Now, Sota, I won't have you making up such wild and ridiculous stories," his mother said.

"But really, momma, I saw her!" Sota said.

"Not another word. Into the tub," His mother sighed disgustedly and lifted him into the tub.

Sango entered. "A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" she exclaimed.

Sota poked his head out from the water. "See, I toooooold you!" he said to his mother.

Once again, we see Miroku and Shippo bickering.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed idiot!"Shippo yelled at Miroku, but is interrupted.

"Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

Shippo and Miroku turned to look at the new arrival.

"Did you see that?"Miroku asked. He ran to the door, poking his head around the corner with Shippo.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She's come to break the spell!" Miroku shouted and chases after Kagome..

Kagomeadvanced down a narrow hallway.Shippo and Miroku snuck up behind him and open the door that lead to the tower whereGrandpa Higarashi was being kept. The door creaked open and Kagome heard the sound.

"Grandpa?Grandpa?" Kagome asked. Bakura hides behind the door and Miroku rushed off.

Miroku got up and rushed off again.

"Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my grandfather!" Kagome shouted. He began up the stairs, but didn't realize that Miroku was watching her.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-Is there anyone here?

Grandpa Higarashi's voice echoed from his cell. "Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome walked over to the cell. "Oh, Grandpa…" she gasped.

"How did you find me?"Grandpa Higarashiasked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here…"Kagome said.

"Kagome, I want you to leave this place!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

" Who's done this to you?" Kagome asked.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!"Grandpa Higarashi pleaded.

"Not without you, I won't," Kagome said.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder and whipped her around. She dropped the torch he was carrying into a puddle and the room was dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Inuyasha growled.

"Run, Kagome!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Kagome asked, shuddering in fear.

"The lord of this castle," Inuyasha growled angrilly.

"I've come for my grandfather. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Kagome asked.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," Inuyasha growled.

"But he could die…"Kagome said.

"Feh, like I care," snorted Inuyasha.

"Please! I'll do anything!" begged Kagome.

"Forget it! There ain't nothing you can say or do. He's my prisoner and he will rot here--FOREVER!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead," Kagome begged with her hands clasped together.

"You! Feh!You would… take his place? That's pathetic!"snorted Inuyasha.

Grandpa Higarashi sighed. "Kagome! No! You don't know what you're doing!" he shouted.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever, you got it?" Inuyahsa said.

Kagome was speecless, which made Inuyasha mad.

"GRRR! I said, 'you must stay here forever,' orTHATOLDMAN DIES IN THAT DAMN DUNGEON!" he roared.

"Come into the light," Kagome said.

Inuyasha dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Kagome looked and gasped in fear and she fainted.

"No, Kagome. I won't let you do this!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

Kagome got back up and she stepped into the beam of light with her arms crossed and a stern face. "You have my word," she said.

"Done!" Inuyasha growled and rushed past him to unlock the cell.

Kagome stood in his spot with her arms crossed. Inuyasha unlocked the cell door and Grandpa Higarashi rushed over to Kagome. "No, Kagome. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-" he started to say but was interrupted whenInuyasha grabbed him and dragged him downstairs.

"Ugh… Wait," she said.

"Belle!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

"Wait…" Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha dragged Grandpa Higarashi into a strange, animatromic carriage.

"No, please spare my granddaughter!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

"SHUT UP! She's no longer your concern," Inuyasha growled and threw Grandpa Higarashi outside. "Get him out of here," she commanded.

A pair of gargoyles played by Hiten and Manten grabbed Grandpa Higarashi.

"Please, let me go, please!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

Kagome stood at the window and watched asHiten and Manted took Grandpa Higarashi away and she burst into tears.

Inuyasha reentered the castle and went up to the dungeon.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?" he asked angrilly.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," Miroku suggests.

"Feh," scoffed Inuyasha.

"Then again, maybe not,"Miroku said quickly.

Inuyasha entered the cell where Kagome was crying…

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye," Kagome said, in tears.

"I'll show you to your room," Inyuasha said.

"My room? But I thought-" Kagome asked.

"You want to… You want to stay in the tower?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome replied.

"Then shut up and follow me," Inyuasha said and leads Kagome to her room. As they proceeded, Kagome began to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. She raised her eyebrow and caught up to Inuyasha who was carrying Miroku as a light source.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked absolutely frightened.

"Say something to her,"Miroku said.

"Hmm? Oh, well...um...better get used to it here," Inuyasha said and looked at Miroku, who motioned for Inuyasha to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you'd like...except the West Wing," Inuyasha said.

"Why? What's in the West Wing?" Kagome asked in intrigue.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking, "IT'S FORBIDDEN!" he shouted, "AND YOU ARE NEVER TO SET FOOT IN THERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Kagome was too frightened to answer after Inuyasha shouted at her.

"I SAID, 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded her head, and then Inuyasha continued, and shefollowed. They finally reached Kagome's room which was dark but aromatic, and Inuyasha opened the door and the light spilled into the room.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you," Inuyasha said gently.

"Dinner-invite him to dinner," Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha grew mean and furious."YOU...WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER, YOU STUPID GIRL! THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He left, slamming the door behind him. Kagome, frightened, ran over to the beautiful red bed covered in blue silk sheets. She lay down and started to cry.

* * *

"Cut!" I shouted. "That's a wrap, everybody!" Inuyasha and the crew got up and went to the lounge for a break. 

Please send me a review, and I'll write another chapter!


	4. Gaston

Inuyasha presents, "Beauty and the Beast,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Beauty and the Beast," or "Inuyasha". Don't sue me please!

* * *

WOW! Thank you for the sweet reviews! You are too kind! sniff! Okay, here's chapter four! 

Belle...Kagome  
Beast...Inuyasha  
Gaston...Koga  
Lumiere...Miroku  
Cogsworth...Shippo  
Chip (the cup)...Sota  
Phillipe...Kirara  
Maurice (Belle's father)...Grandpa Higarashi  
Bookseller...Ayumi  
LeFou...Jaken  
Wardrobe...Mayu  
Stove...Hojo  
Gaston's 3 fan girls...Kagura, Kanna, and Ayami.  
FeatherDuster...Sango  
Mrs. Potts...Mrs. Higarashi  
Other Characters...Satoru, Hiten, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Big Villager, Koga's wolves, Beta Wolf, Alpha Wolf, Rin, Sesshomaru, Princess Kaguya, Mistress Centipede,Kohaku  
Monsier D'Arques...Naraku

**

* * *

**

"Okay, break's over, everyone!" I called, as I led everyone back to the movie studio. Koga marched over to the scene, leading Sesshomaru, Hiten, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and Satoru.

**Chapter4 Gaston

* * *

**

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" I screamed from my director's chair.

**GASTON'S PLACE:**

"Who does she thinkshe is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Koga!" Koga shouted.

"Damn right!" Jakenexclaimed.

"Dismissed… Rejected… Publicly humiliated… Why, it's more than I can bear!" Koga said andturnedhis chair away.

Jaken ran in front of him. "More beer?" he asked.

Koga took in a deep breath andturned his chair away again. "What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who, you? Never! Koga, you've got to pull yourself together!" Jaken shouted. "_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Koga… Looking so down in the dumps…" _Jaken sang and ran in front of Koga again who once again,turned his chair away.

_"Every guy here'd love to be you, Koga…"_ he sang and Manten, Kohaku, Rin, Satoru, and Sesshomaru cheered from the gallery with mugs of beer in their hands. _"Even when taking your lumps..."_ sang Jaken.

_"There's no man in town as admired as you… You're everyone's favorite guy… Everyone's awed and inspired by you…"_ Jaken sang, turning Koga's chair back to forward. _"And it's not very hard to see why!"_ he sang as he pointed to a humoungus wall sized picture of Koga.

_"No one's slick as Koga, no one's quick as Koga… No one's next as incredibly thick as Koga… For there's no man in town half as manly, perfect, a wolf paragon! You can ask any Hiten, or Ginten…"_ he sang as he jumped on Hiten's and Ginten's heads. _"And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!"_

Jaken continued to dance around. Ginten, Kohaku, Manten, and Hiten picked him up, swinging him around.

_"No one's been like Koga, a killer like Koga!"_ the four guys sang.

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Koga,"Jaken said and nudged Koga's chin with his finger.

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ Koga sang, with opera style.

_"My, what a guy that Koga!"_Ginten,Manten, Hiten and Kohaku sang, swinging Jaken back and forth into the camera.

"Give six hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips," Rin, Satoru, Hiten and Sesshomaru sang.

_" Kogais the best and the rest is all drips!" _Jaken sang, swinging up his arm in dance, and threw a mug of beer in Koga's face, who socked Jaken in the face.

_"No one fights like Koga, no one bites like Koga,"_ these bandits sang in a unison. Koga got into a fight with all of them.

_"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Koga!"_ sang one of the bandits.

_"For there's no one as burly and brawny,"_ Ayami, Kagura, and Kanna sang and squealed in delight as Koga lifted the bench the three of them were sitting on with full effort!

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare,"_ Koga sang.

Kogadropped the bench on top of Jaken.

_"Not a bit of him dirty or mangy,"_ Jaken sang.

_"That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!"_ Koga sang.

_"No one hits like Koga, matches wits like Koga,"_ Manten, Hiten, and Kohaku sang.Koga was playing a chess game with Sesshomaru but was losing, so he hit the chess board and sent the chess pieces flying everywhere!

_"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Koga!"_ Jaken sang.

_"I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!"_ Koga sang, took a bite of a belt, chewed it and spat it into a spittoon, which fell and got stuck on Jaken's face.

_"Ten points for Koga!"_ Satoru, Giten, Rin, and Sesshomaru sang in a unison.

_"When I was a pup, I ate four dozen eggs… Every morning to help me get large!"_ Koga sang and juggleda bunch of eggs and tossed them high into the air.

_"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs…"_ Koga sang and Jaken attempted to juggle a bunch of eggs but missed and they all landed on his face. So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Koga sang, standing up proudly but no one really cares.

_"No one hunts like Koga,no one kills like Koga!" _Satoru, Rin, and Kohaku sang as Koga shot a sphere at a painting of a hog.

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston!" Jaken sang. Koga stomped back to his chair.

_"I use shikon jewels in all of decorating!" _Koga sang and the camera zoomed out to see a bunch of shikon jewels all over the wall.

_"My what a guy! Koga!" _Sesshomaru,Kohaku, Manten, Ginten, Satoru, Hiten and Rin sang, picking up the chair that Koga was sitting in and carried him around. Jaken tried to run away but they tossed the chair and it landed on top of Jaken.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Grandpa Higarashi burst into the room. "Help! Someone help me!" he shouted.

"Higarashi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted, grabbing Manten by the lapels and shakes him.

"Who?"Jaken asked.

"Kagome. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

"Whoa! Slow down, old man. Who's got Kagome locked in a dungeon?" Koga asked.

"A demon! A horrible, monstrous, beastly demon!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted and went from person to person, pleaded his case, and was thrown at Koga's feet.

Everyone started laughing and mocking him.

"Is it a big demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huge!" Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Satoruasked.

"Hideously ugly!"Grandpa Higarashi shouted.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Rin asked.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Grandpa Higarashi asked.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out," Koga said.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Grandpa Higarashi said gratefully but Ginten and Kohaku picked him up and helped him by throwing him through the door.

"Crazy old wiseman. He's always good for a laugh!" Sesshomaru said, laughing.

"Crazy old wiseman, hmm?" Koga asked himself in a thinking mood. "Crazy old wiseman… Hmmm? Jaken, I'm afraid I've been thinking…" he said.

Jaken was still stuck under Koga's chair. "A dangerous pastime-"Jaken started to say.

"I know," Koga finished Jaken's line. _"But that old coot is Kagome's grandfather  
and his sanity's only so-so,"_ Koga sang and waved his hand around.

_"Now the wheels in my head have been turning… Since I looked at that loony old man… See I promised myself I'd be married to Kagome… And right now I'm evolving a plan!"_ Koga sang and picked upJaken from under the chair and held his head close to his to whisper in his ear.

"If I..." Koga whispered some stuff into Jaken's ear.

"Yes?" Jaken asked.

"Then I..." Koga whispered.

"No, would he?"Jaken asked.

"...GUESS!" Koga shouted.

"Now I get it!" Jaken said.

"Let's go!" they both said and began to dance around the room as they sang.

_"No one… plots like Koga, takes cheap shots like Koga!"_

_"Persecute harmless crackpots like Koga,"_Jaken sang.

_"So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!"_ everyone sang. _"My, what a guy, Koga!"_ they sang and the camera zoomed out through the window to a snow covered square that was empty except for Grandpa Higarashi.

""Will no one help me?" he asked the air.


	5. Be Our Guest

Inuyasha presents, "Beauty and the Beast."  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Disney's Beauty and the Beast," or "Inuyasha,"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Be Our Guest**

"All right! Break's over, everybody!" I called out. "Back to the movie!"

* * *

**Belle's Bedroom**

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother, dear," Mrs. Higarashi said from outside the door. The door opened and she went in. "I thought you might like a spot of tea."..

Kagome was amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set.

But you're a…you're a…" Kagome was so busy stuttering that she backed into the armoire, played by Mayu!

"Oh! Ha ha, careful!" said Mayu.

"This is impossible!" said an overwhelmed Kagome.

"I know it is," agreed Mayu. "But, here we are!"

"Told you she was pretty, mama, didn't I?" said Sota.

"Alright now, Sota, that'll do," said his mother. "Slowly now, don't spill!".

Kagome slowly picked her brother up and sipped. "Thank you," she said.

"Want to see me do a trick?" asked Sota. He took a deep breath and bubbled the tea inside himself.

"Sota!" scolded his mother.

"Oops… Sorry," Sota said.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear," said her mother.

"We all think so," said Mayu.

"But I lost my grandfather and...my freedom...my dreams...everything," sobbed Kagome.

"Uh… Okay… Well… Uh… Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. Listen to me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Sota!" she said and left the room.

Sota followed his mother out of the room and said bye to Kagome.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Oh, let's see what I've got in my drawers!" said Mayu asshe opened up her doors and a bunch of moths flew out. "Ah! _How embarrassing…ha ha._" She found a lovely pink dress with a hood. "Ah, here we are. You'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you," sighed Kagome. "but…I'm not going to dinner."

Mayu gasped."But you must! Inuyasha will be really mad if you don't!"

Shippo waddled in. "Ahem, ahem, ahem-a...dinner...is served!" he announced.

**The Den:**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Mrs. Higarashi and Miroku looking on.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG? I TOLD HER TO COME DOWN! WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE HERE YET?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, try to be patient, Lord Inuyasha. The poor girl lost her grandfather and her freedom all in one day," Mrs. Higarashi said.

" Inuyasha. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Miroku asked.

"OFCOURSE I HAVE! Feh, I'm not a fool…" he said angrilly.

"Good! So,you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and...Poof! The spell is broken! We'll be back to normal again by midnight!" said Miroku.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Miroku. These things take time…" whispered Mrs. Higarashi to Miroku.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt…" said Miroku.

"Feh... it's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" Inuyasha cried out. "What the hell am I?"

Mrs. Higarashi tried to encourage him."Oh, you must help her to see _past_ all that."

"I don't know how." complained Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higarashi immediately hopped down from the mantle and onto the table."Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

"When she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile," said Miroku. Come, come, show me the smile!" Inuyasha just bared his fangs.

"But don't frighten my poor daughter," said Mrs. Higarashi.

"Impress her with your rapier wit!" said Miroku.

"But be gentle…"Mrs. Higarashi said andInuyasha turned to look at her.

"Shower her with compliments!" Miroku instructed.

Mrs. Higarashisighed. "But be sincere…" she said.Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"And above all…"Inuyasha grabbed at his head in frustration.

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

Then they saw the door handle move. "Here she is!" said Miroku. But it was only Shippo.

"Good evening!" he shouts. Inuyashawent from expectant to mad. "WELL,WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" he demanded.

Shippo tried to buy some time. "Who? Oh! The guy. Yes, the, ah, guy. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming…" he mumbled.

**Outside the Den:**

"WHAT!"Inuyasha screamed and ran out of the den; Mrs. Higarashi, Miroku, and Shippo followed him.

"Your grace!" cried Shippo. "Your elegance…SIR, PLEASE DO TAKE IT EASY!"

**Outside of Belle's room:**

Inuyasha violently banged on the door. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" he yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" said Kagome.

"YOU COME OUT OR I'LL…I'LL…I'LL BREAK DOWN THAT DAMN DOOR AND DRAG YOU DOWN THE DAMN STAIRS BY YOUR DAMN HAIR!" threatened Inuyasha.

"Sit, boy!" said Kagome.

**SPLAT! **Inuyasha went flat on the floor at the moment Kagome said the spoken word, "sit," because he had worn the prayer bead necklace.

"Uh, Master," said Miroku.

"What the hell do you want now?" asked Inuyasha.

"I could be wrong but uh…that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." said Miroku.

"Please…_attempt_ to be a gentleman!" begged Shippo.

_"But she is being so damn DIFFICULT!" _growled Inuyasha, through gritted teeth, as he got up off the floor.

"Gently…gently…" said Mrs. Higarashi.

Inuyasha to gave it a try; "…will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" said Kagome.

"Feh!" Inuyasha pointed at the door.

"Ah-ah! Suave…gentle…" said Shippo. Inuyasha gave it another go.

"It would give me GREAT pleasure…if you'd join me for dinner."

"Ah, what do we say? Uh, plea…?" mumbled Shippo.

"…please."

"No, thank you!" said Kagome.

"DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Yes, I can!" said Kagome. "Now sit, boy!"

**SPLAT!** Inuyasha's collar reacted to her spoken word, causing him to hit the floor hard-again.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT, BOY!" yelled Kagome.

**SLAT! **For every "sit," Kagome said, Inuyasha went flatter on the floor harder.

"FINE!" roared Inuyasha as he got up."THEN GO AHEAD AND **STAAAAAAAAAARVE!** IF SHE DOESN'T EAT WITH ME,THEN SHE DOESN'T EAT AT ALL!" Inuyasha turned and growled, and ran away to the west wing. He slammed the door so hard that some plaster dust fell onto Miroku..

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" sighed Kagome's mother.

"Miroku, stand watch at the door, and inform me at once if there is the slightest change!" ordered Shippo. 

"You can count on me, Shippo!" said Miroku.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up…"

**West Wing:**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was throwing a temper-tantrum and swearing in the west wing. He knocked over a chair, and complained to himself. "Damn it! I ask nicely but she refuses…" he grumbled. "What I mean what, what the hell does she want me to do, BEG?" he grabbed the magic mirror and demanded it show him something. "Show me the damn girl!"

"Well, Inuyasha's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" said Mayu.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" whined Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "Feh, I'm just fooling myself," he said. "She'll never see me as anything…_but a demon."_ The rose dropped a petal. _"It's hopeless."_

"Oh, no!" Sango's voice was heard from behind the curtain.

"Oh, yes!" Miroku's voice was also heard from behind the curtain.

"Oh, no!" screamed Sango.

"Oh yes…, yes, yes!" he was giving her a kiss and rubbing his hand-on her butt!

**SLAP!**

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" she shouted. "I've been touched by you before!"

Then Miroku saw Kagome.

"Great wind tunnels! She's emerged!" he exclaimed. We now see Miroku with a red hand print on his face.

**Kitchen:**

Kagome was making her way down to the kitchen.

"Come on now, Sota. Into the cupboard with the others." said Mrs. Higarashi.

Sota yawned. "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are." said his mother.

"No I'm not…" mumbled Sota, closing his eyes.

"I work and I slave all day long, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" complained Hojo.

"Oh, stop your grousing, it's been a long night for all of us." said Sota's mother.

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn!" grumbled Shippo. "After all he did to say please…"

Mrs.Higarashi spoke again."But if Inuyashadoesn't learn to control that temper he'll never break the sp--"

"SPLENDID to see you out and about, vixen!" said Shippo when Kagome came into the kitchen. "I am Shippo, head of the household and--"

Miroku ran up to Kagome.

_"This is Miroku. _If there is anything we can do to make your stay here more enjoyable…" added Shippo.

"I _am _a little hungry." Kagome admitted. Her motherwas thrilled to hear that.

"You are? Hear that? SHE'S HUNGRY! Start the fire, press the napkins, break the china!"

"Remember what Inuyasha said!" warned Shippo.

"Oh, pish-posh!" said Kagome's mother. "I'm not about to letmy poor daughter go hungry!"

"Alright, fine!" said Shippo. "Glass if water, crust of bread, and then--"

"Shippo, I am surprised at you! She's not a prisoner…_she's our guest! _We must make her feel welcome here!" said Miroku. "Right this way, Miss!"

"Fine, but keep it down, idiot. If Inuyasha finds out about this, he will slaughter us!" said Shippo.

"Yeah yeah… Whatever… But what is dinner without a little music?" said Miroku.

Miroku ran out of the kitchen which resulted in the door swinging and hitting Shippo right in the face which sent him flying across the room to land in a bowl filled with -what looked like- pudding.

"MUSIC!" screamed Shippo.

**Dining Room:**

Kagome was seated at the end of a long table. Miroku stood on the table and a spotlight shone on him.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle… It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chairas the dining room proudly presents...your dinner…" Miroku said his line and raised his eyebrow..

Miroku continued. _"Be our guest, be our guest,_ p_ut our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, my dear and we provide the rest!"_

While Miroku was singing his line, theanimatromic chair offered Kagome a napkin for her to tie around her neck.

_"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres,"_Miroku sang and offered a plate of cheese and crackers toKagome. _" Why we only live to serve! Try the gray stuff!" _

_"It's delicious!" sang Sota._

_"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" sang _Miroku.

Miroku danced around and continued, _"They can sing, they can dance… After all, this is Japan!"_ Suddenly, a cabinet at the end of the table opened to reveal a large animatromicchina collection, which rolled out and began to perform. _"And a dinner here is never second best!"_Miroku sang and handed a menu to Kagome. _"Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, Hai, our guest, be our guest!"_

Thechina collection covered themselves in food and started dancing. _"Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding 'en flambe',"_Miroku sang as a giant bowl of pudding, danced by with Shippo sitting in the middle of the pudding. Miroku set fire to the pudding, turning Shippo's face black with soot.

Miroku continued singing,_ "We'll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret, and you're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining!"_ A group of utensils, played by Kohaku, Ginten, Satoru, Rin, and Manten start beating each other up in some random bowl of wine.

_"We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!"_ Miroku sang.

"And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet!" Kohaku, Ginten, Satoru, Rin, and Manten sang in a unison as they quickly switched into mug costumes and performed a gymnastics routine. "Come on, and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass, to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"

"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!" sang Miroku.

"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! Get your worries off your chest! Let us say for your entree, we've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread, try the soup! When the croutons loop de loop, it's a treat for any dinner. Don't belive me? Ask the china... singing pork! Dancing veal! What an entertaining meal! How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout 'encore!' and send us out for more, so be our guest!" sang Miroku and the others.

"Be our guest!" sang Miroku.

"Be our guest!" sang the others.

**Kitchen:**

Ms. Higarashi was surrounded by soap bubbles.

"It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed!"Mrs. Higarashi sang and danced around the kitchen.

_"With dessert, she'll want tea. And my dear, that's fine by me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed!" _Mrs. Higarashi sang and hopped into a cart that rolled into the dining room where her daughter was seated.

**Dining room:**

_"We've got a lot to do—is it one lump or two? For you our guest!" _her mother and the others sang.

_"She's our guest!"_ everyone sang in unison.

_"She's our guest!" _her mother sang.

_"She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_

**Dining Room**

_"We've got a lot to do—is it one lump or two? For you our guest!" _her mother and the others sang.

_"She's our guest!"_ everyone sang in unison.

_"She's our guest!" _her mother sang.

Then they all left except Shippo, who glared at Miroku, smacked him upside the head, and started to walk away but Miroku grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Life is so unnerving, for aservant who's not serving! He's not whole without asoul to wait upon," said Miroku.

"GET OFF!" Shippo shouted and whacked Miroku.

"Ow… Ah, those good old days when we were useful… Suddenly, those good old days are gone…"Miroku sang and fake snow began to fall.

Shippolooked up and saw salt and pepper shakers, played by Sesshomaru and Hiten shaking salt and pepper all over him.

"Ah-ah-ah-CCCHHHOOOOOO!" Shippo sneezed loudly all over Miroku. "Excuse me..."

"Ten years we've been rusting… Needing so much more than dusting… Needing exercise and a chance to use our skills!"Miroku said and dusted the salt off Shippo's head who tried to slap him, but tripped and fell into the gelatin mold.

"Most days we just lay around the castle…flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!" Miroku sang and jumped on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapulted Shippo out of the mold.

_"She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's so long since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed,we aim to please…"_ everyone sang while they danced and the camera closed up on Miroku. _"While the candle light'sa-glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going--"_

Everyone sang, but Miroku was the loudest, _"Course, by course! One by one! 'Til we shout "Enough, I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight we'll clapour feet up, but for now let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our ggguuueeesssttt!"_ everyone sang in a unison as the song came to perfect ending.

"Bravo! It was wonderful!" said Kagome, applauding.

"Thank you. Ah ha ha, good show, wasn't it? It was a splendid performance, everyone," said Shippo. "Oh, goodness, look at the time! Now it's off to bed, off to bed….!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now!" said Kagome. It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" scoffed Shippo. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" he grabbed Miroku in a headlock. "it was YOU, wasn't it!"

"I figured it out for myself." said Kagome. "I'd like to look around…if that's alright."

"Oh! Would you like a tour, miss?" offered Miroku.

"Ah-ah! Wait a second, wait a second! I don't think that's such a good idea…" said Shippo. "We can't have her go _poking around in certain places if you KNOW what I MEAN!"_

"Perhaps you'd like to take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle!" said Kagome.

"Ah well…actually…of course, vixen! I do." admitted Shippo.

**Hallways:**

Shippo, Miroku and the animatromic footstool pooch that I'm using lead Kagome down a hallway adorned with suits of armor. "As you can see, the psudo-façade dripped away to reveal the numinous Rococo design. Note the unusual vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the classic _Baroque _period. And, as I always say; if it's not _Baroque, _don't fix it! Ah ha ha, ah ha! Ah, where was I…?" Shippo turned around and noticed that all the suits of armor had turned their heads to look at Kagome. "As you were! Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-- uh, Vixen?"

Kagome was looking at a staircase who's pillars were held up by gargoyle statues. Miroku and Shippo rushed in front of her. "What's up there?" she asked.

"Who? Where? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing a of interest at all in the west wing, dusty, dull…very boring!" said Shippo. Miroku nodded with a big grin.

"Ah, so that's the west wing!" gasped Kagome.

"Nice going!" said Miroku.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there…" said Kagome.

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" fibbed Miroku.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." said Kagome, sing-songly.

"Perhaps the lady would like to see something else!" suggested Shippo. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" 

"Maybe later." Kagome said.

"The gardens, maybe! Or the beautiful art gallery, or, the, the library, perhaps!" said Miroku.

"You have a library?" Shippo and Miroku were so happy to have found something to distract her from the west wing.

"Yes, we do!" said Shippo.

"Oh, indeed!" said Miroku. They took turns describing it.

"With books!"

"Gads of books!"

"Thousands of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"Hundreds of books!"

"Halls of books!"

"Tons of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"Hills of books!"

"A world of books!"

"Millions of books!"

"Oceans of books!"

"Rivers!"

"Stacks of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied…" They trailed off in laughter down the hall with theanimatromic dog following excitedly behind them.

Kagome used this as an opportunity to sneak upstairs.

**West Wing:**

She walked down the hall after ascending the stairs. There were surplus gargoyle statues everywhere…and she even passed a shattered mirror. When she came to two big doors with a lion's face for handles, she thought she heard something. Upon confirming it was nothing, she opened the doors. The west wing was mysterious. There were torn tapestries and broken furniture everywhere. She was so mesmerized by it all that she accidentally backed into a small table and knocked it over. "Oh!" she said awkwardly. She turned around and gasped. It was a portrait of a half-demon. She couldn't tell who it was because the canvas had been torn. She squinted her eyes…he looked familiar. She tried to piece the canvas together when a glowing light caught her eye. It was the rose. She removed the glass over it and gazed at it in wonder. She reached out to touch it…but…

Inuyasha had been out on the balcony this whole time. He snorted and grabbed the glass case, protecting the rose, and growled at her, "Why the hell did you come here?"

"I…I'm sorry!" said Kagome.

"I WARNED YOU NEVER TO COME HERE!" he roared.

"I didn't mean any harm!" Kagome tried.

But Inuyasha had already boiled over with a terrifying, furious rage.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" roared Inuyasha, smashing almost everything in a blind fury.

"Stop!" cried Kagome.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he roared, almost hitting her with his ferocious paw.

"No!" gasped Kagome. She ran away as fast as she could. "S-s-si..."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Inuyasha roared before she could say "sit,"

After Kagome was well out of the west wing, Inuyasha realized he'd made a mistake. He'd driven her away.

And he covered his eyes with his hand in shame.

**Downstairs:**

Kagome ran downstairs, putting on her cape/cloak thing.

"Where are you going?" asked Miroku.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" panted Kagome. She opened door and ran out into the snow.

"Oh no wait! Please wait, vixen!" begged Shippo.

**Blizzard:**

Kirara gave her a ride home, and kept freaking out in the blizzard. Kirara ran through the blizzard until they were attacked by Koga's wolves. Kagome jumped off of Kirara and knocked them off of her.Kagome picked up a stick and desperately tried to fight them off. But they only bit the stick and bared their fangs for more. Kagome screamed in fear…and then Inuyasha attacked Koga's wolves with claws of blood, and lifted it…and roared in its face.

Koga's wolves all tackled Inuyasha, biting at his fur and anything else they could get their teeth on. Inuyasha roared in agony as Kagome watched in horror. Finally, Inuyasha whipped the leader of the pack against a tree, knocking it out. Koga's wolves knew that their leader had been beaten, so they ran away in fear.Inuyasha looked up, and grunted. Then he collapsed in the snow.

Kagome considered her options: she could have left him there to die and go on home…or she could help him back to the castle. She chose to help him back…since he just saved her life. So Kirara gave them a ride back to the castle.

**Den:**

Kagome used her mother to pour some hot water into a bowl, and then she wrung out a rag to clean Inuyasha's cuts. He was busy licking his arm like an animal. In fact, he was an animal!

"Here now," said Kagome. "Oh, don't do that!" Inuyasha only growled at her. The household staff, who were in the room watching, stepped back. "Just…hold…still!" Kagome finally pressed the warm cloth against Inuyahsa's cuts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" he roared. "DAMN IT, THAT HURTS!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"said Kagome.

"WELL, if you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened!"shouted Inuyasha.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" explained Kagome.

"GRRRRRRR," growled Inuyasha. "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THE DAMN WEST WING!"

"Well YOU should learn to control your temper!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha pouted.

"Now hold still…this might hurt a little." said Kagome.

"Huh? UNGH! Damn it!" he cringed.

"By the way," said Kagome. "Thank you…for saving my life." Inuyasha was shocked to hear that.

"Ah, it was no big deal! Those stupid wolves were on my territory, but anyway, you're welcome..." he said.

**At Koga's Cave**

Koga and Jaken were meeting with Naraku, the energetic demon.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in _the middle of the night," _said Naraku, with a wicked grin. "But he said you'd make it worth my while."Koga handed him a wad of shikon jewels."Ah, I'm listening, go on."

"It's like this: I've got my heart set on being with Kagome, but she needs a little…persuasion." said Koga.

"Ha ha! Turned him down flat!" laughed Jaken.

"Everyone knows her grandfather is a lunatic!" said Koga. "He was in here earlier tonight, raving about a_ demon _in a _castle!_"

"Yes, the wise man is harmless," said Naraku.

"The point is Kagome would do anything to keep her grandfather from being locked up!" Koga explained.

"Yeah, even marry him!" Koga looked at Jaken, and raised his arm, about to strikehim.Jaken shielded himself with his staff.

"So you want me to throw the wise man into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" asked Naraku.

Koga and Jaken nodded. "Oh, that is despicable…heh heh heh! I love it!"

Meanwhile,Grandpa Higarashi was packing supplies to go and get his granddaughter. He packed maps, a north-star-locator, a lantern, a scarf…etc. "If no one will help me then I'll go back alone! I don't care what it takes…I'll find that castle and somehow…I'll go and rescue my granddaughter!" and he went off to find her.

Kogaand Jaken arrived at the home just after Grandpa Higarashi left. "Kagome? Old Man Higarashi?" asked Koga.

"Oh well, guess it's not going to work after all!" said Jaken. But Koga wasn't going to give up that easily. He picked Jaken up by his shirt-collar.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do…we'll be ready for them!" he said. He slammed Jaken down into a snow pile, and said "Jaken, STAY THERE until Kagome and her grandfather come home!"

"But…but…" stuttered Jaken. "Aw nuts!" and with one ram of his elbow, he knocked a bunch of snow on his head.

* * *

"CUT!" I shouted. "Okay, people, that's a wrap! It's time to take a break now!" I hope you liked it too! Please review! 


	6. Something There

**Chapter 6: Something There**

Injection Fairy Lily: Hi, it's me! It's been a long time since I wrote this story! Well, I am back! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm ready to continue the movie!

**

* * *

**

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" I shouted.

**  
Beast's castle**

Kagome was walking around in the gardens, which were blanketed with snow. She was still a little sad, but Kirara nudged her to play in the snow. She silently thanked her for her efforts to cheer her up.

Inuyasha was watching from a balcony. He put his paw over his bandaged arm. _"I've never felt this way about anyone_._" _he said. "I want to do something for her…but what?"

"Well, there's the usual things;" said Shippo. "Flowers, chocolates, dinner, a walk in the moonlight…_promises you don't intend to keep!_"

"No, it must be something very special…something that sparks her interests…" said Miroku. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. "Wait a minute!"

Inuyasha led Kagome to a door. "Kagome, there's something I want to show you," he said. He opened the door ajar, then shut it. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Tea raised an eyebrow. "It's a surprise." So Kagomeclosed her eyes and Inuyashatook her by the hands and led her into the room.

"Can I open them?" asked Kagome.

"No, no, n-not yet. Wait here," he said. He dragged open two huge curtains.

Kagome could feel the sunlight on her eyelids."Now can I open them?"

"Fine,...now."

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at all the books. They were in the library! "I don't believe it…I've never seen so many books in all my life!" she cried.

"You…, you like it?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's wonderful!" said Kagome.

"Then it's yours!"

"Oh, thank you, so much!" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and gave him a kiss.

"Feh, don't mention it,"

The house staff was watching from the doorway.

"Did you see that!"said Miroku. Kagome's mother gasped. "I knew it would work!"

"What?" asked Sota. "What worked?"

"Hmm, it's very…_encouraging_!" said Shippo.

"Isn't this exiting?" said Sango. But Sota was still confused.

"I didn't see anything!" he grumbled to Kagome's mother.

"Come along, Sota," said his mother. "There're chores to be done in the kitchen."

Sota continued to pester his mother for some answers."But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mom!"

Later that morning, Kagome and Inuyasha were eating breakfast together.Kagome had no problem eating hers with a spoon, but doing so seemed quite difficult for a demon.

He was eating out of his bowl like an animal.

Kagome's mother and Sota weren't sure what to do, so Sota nudged a spoon closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed the spoon. He still couldn't quite use it correctly, and it made Sota laugh.

Kagome's mother frowned, so Sota stifled his giggle.

Kagome felt a little strange…so she decided to meet him halfway. She lifted up her bowl and slurped out of it.

Inuyasha did the same. After breakfast, they went outside to feed birds.

There's something sweet…and almost kind

But he was mean, and he was cruel and unrefined,

But now he's dear, and so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

She glanced this way… thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my claw!

Though, it can't be…I'll just ignore

But then, she's never looked at me that way before.

New…and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be…?

True…that he's no Prince Charming,

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!

The staff, who had been watching all this time from inside, started to sing as well.

"Well, who'd have thought?" said Miroku.

"Well, bless my soul!" said Kagome's mother.

"Well, who'd have known?" said Miroku.

"Well, who indeed?" said Kagome's mother.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" said Miroku. Then Mrs. Higarashi sang.

"It's so peculiar!"

"We'll wait and see…a few days more…there may be something there that wasn't there before!" they all sang.

Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together in front of the fireplace and read a book.

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before," said Shippo.

"What?" asked Sota.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before!" sang Kagome's mother.

"What's there, mom?"

"Shh, I'll tell you when you're older."

Later that night, Kohaku and Miroku were helping give Inuyashaa bath. "Tonight is the night!" said Miroku.

"I'm not sure I can waste my time for this damn girl…" said Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled as I threw a paperball at him. "THAT IS NOT THE LINE! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"

"Ow, goddamn it, Catherine! I'm going to slaughter you! I'll slash open your damn belly and spill out your damn intestines with my claws!" growled Inuyasha, as he shook his angry fist at me.

"Sit," said Kagome.

**SPLAT! **Inuyasha went splash in the bathtub, and Miroku and Kohaku resumed giving Inuyasha a bath.

"Thank you, Kagome!" I grinned.

"I'm not so sure I can do this..." said Inuyasha, grumbling.

"Better!" I smiled.

"You don't have time to be timid!" said Miroku. "You must be bold…daring…!"

"Bold, daring!"Inuyasha repeated. Then he shook himself dry.

"There will be music…romantic candlelight (provided by myself), and when the moment is right…you confess your love!" said Miroku.

"Yeah, right...I don't give a damn for this stupid wretched..." grumbled Inuyahsa.

"INUYASHA!" I threw another paperball at him. "I HEARD THAT!"

"AAH! Why you..." Inuyasha growled in a threatening tone of voice, "Catherine, I am going to kill you one way or another!"

"SIT, BOY!" shouted Kagome, who had changed into a Belle evening gown costume.

**SPLAT **went Inuyasha, as he was dragged by his collar, to the bathtub again, which was now drained.

"Yes, I c-can, no, no, no, no, I, I, c-c-can't," replied Inuyasha.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Inuyasha.

**"INUYASHA!"** I shouted, throwing another paperball at him.  
"HEY! DAMN IT! CATHERINE! THIS TIME, YOU'RE DEAD! I'M GOING TO SLASH YOUR DAMN THROAT WITH MY CLAWS!" Inuyasha roared as he was ready to strike me with his claws when Kagome subdued him by telling him to sit, and Inuyasha hit the floor hard!

"More than anything..." grumbled Inuyasha.

"Better!" I smiled.

"Well then, you must tell her!" said Miroku.

Kohaku had just finished styling Inuyasha's fur. "Voila! Oh, you look so…so…"

"Stupid."

"Not exactly the word I would use to describe…but…maybe a little more off the top…" Just then,Shippo came in.

"EH-EH-Ahem…your vixen…awaits. Hoo hoo."

* * *

"...And cut! It's time to take a break, everyone!" I said. "Oh, good..." muttered Inuyasha.  
---During the break, please read and review! 


	7. Beauty and the Beast

Inuyasha presents, "Beauty and the Beast,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Beauty and the Beast," or "Inuyasha". Don't sue me please!

* * *

WOW! Thank you for the sweet reviews! You are too kind! sniff! Okay, here's chapter three! 

Belle...Kagome  
Beast...Inuyasha  
Gaston...Koga  
Lumiere...Miroku  
Cogsworth...Shippo  
Chip (the cup)...Sota  
Phillipe...Kirara  
Maurice (Belle's father)...Grandpa Higarashi  
Bookseller...Ayumi  
LeFou...Jaken  
Wardrobe...Mayu  
Stove...Hojo  
Gaston's 3 fan girls...Kagura, Kanna, and Ayami.  
FeatherDuster...Sango  
Mrs. Potts...Mrs. Higarashi  
Other Characters...Satoru, Hiten, Manten, Ginten, Bandits, Big Villager, Koga's wolves, Beta Wolf, Alpha Wolf, Naraku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Princess Kaguya, Mistress Centipede,

**

* * *

**

"Okay, break's over, everyone!" I called, as I led everyone back to the movie studio. Kagome was now in her sparkling Belle evening gown, and Inuyasha was led by Miroku down the stairs.

**Chapter 3 Beauty and the Beast

* * *

**

"LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!" I screamed from my director's chair. I couldn't wait for the biggest scene yet.

Kagome was waiting patiently for Inuyasha as the music began to play, while Inuyasha, with a sour face griped and trotted over to her. He was now dressed in the Beast's formal evening outfit, and he did not like it.

"Well, the sooner I get over this damn scene, the better," Inuyasha thought to himself.

_"Tale as old as time,"_ Kagome's mother began to sing. _"True as it can be, started out sour, an unpleasant hour, at their first sight,"_

Inuyasha sulked at Kagome and muttered, "Your dress looks nice,"

Kagome sat Inuyasha at the table with him, and Inuyasha ate his soup, neatly (as I trained him) although he usually eats like a demon! As they were done, Inuyasha took Kagome to the ballroom floor to dance (after months of choreography lessons).

_"Working together, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast, "_ sang Kagome's mother. _ "Many years ago, ever a surprise, foretold by legends, fought many demons, as the sun will rise,"_

Inuyasha twirled Kagome acrossed the ballroom, and the both waltzed like they were both in heaven.


End file.
